Untitled
by findthatdiamondintherough
Summary: what will happen when the truth comes out and everything Elsa knows true turned out to be a lie. How could Astrid forgive? will Rapunzel learn how to love again? and Anna be able to move on. Declaimer: I don't own the cover picture used in this story all credits goes to the artist, name written in the drawing I wasn't able to get in contact with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I was contemplating whether I should post again, but this story never left my mind since I started writing it I hope some of you would still be interested in reading it after all this time, review and let me know what you think. Also, I am looking for a beta reader contact me if you are interested.

**Disclaimer**: Frozen and Rise of the guardians and none of the Disney characters mentioned in the story is mine I am not making any money off of this work so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter one**: Just Begun

Iduna sat at the balcony on a cold November dressed in a black satin camisole and short set, just staring out into the night quietly. It was cold, and yet the cold air did nothing to soothe her aching heart.

"Is everything all right?" Agnarr called out hoarsely as he got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Iduna, why aren't you in bed?" he asked with no answer; puzzled by this he approached the balcony.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing wearing only that in such weather. you're going to catch a cold?" he continued "it's too dark in here" yawned again as he turned to the light switch.

"Can you please leave the lights off? —I like it better this way".

Deciding to listen to her wishes, he stopped and turned to sit next to her on the hammock chair.

"Would you mind telling me what it is we are doing out here at this late hour?" he asked, smiling his charming half-smile, grabbing one of her hands in his.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep, I thought maybe some cold air might help." She squeezed his hand; trying to reassure him. But Agnarr knew something was going on as he decided to take a better look at her.

"After all these years I thought you'd give me more credit than that, Iduna what is going on?"

"Nothing" she dismissed smiling "really I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep that's all,"

He kept staring at her, though she no longer met his gaze she knew he did not believe a word she had said. "please stop doing that? I am not in the mood for anything. "

"Stop what, exactly?" he asked mildly

"Oh please not this again not now, I am fine. Okay?"

"Okay, I can tell you're becoming more and more irritated. I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, but please. Don't lie to me. Not to me."

"what are you talking about? What? I can't sit alone in my own house without you looking at me like I'm fragile or weak" Iduna raised her voice in anger as she got up.

"Then quit yelling at me,"

"I'm not yelling!" Iduna yelled she wasn't sure which frightened her more the echo of her voice, or the silence that followed it.

"it's okay you don't have to talk about it," said Agnarr a moment later he knew she saw the hurt in his eyes.

Anger turned to guilt as his words spiked through her, broken down Iduna sat back down her knees felt a little weak as she leaned against his broad shoulders smelling his lavender scented soap and after shaving lotion slowly calming her down.

"Agnarr —I'm so sorry; I did not mean to yell at you like that "Iduna said with her lip quivering and whole face filled with pain.

"I'm just so frustrated with myself, and I don't know what to do anymore. why can't I move on?" Agnarr could feel the warm moisture of her tears dampening his shirt.

"It's okay Iduna— it's going to be okay," he said with the reassurance and warmth that only Agnarr could provide as she continues to cry burying her face deeper into his chest.

"I am so sorry love," Iduna thought about her behavior and felt ashamed as she apologized once again.

"I'm sorry for treating you so ba—."

He cut her off, pulling away from him and watched another tear drop down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I understand"

"You know I can't keep doing this to you; it's not fair. I am not fair to you; none of this is your fault. What I am doing is not normal; it's not healthy you don't deserve this; I can't keep doing it. Agnarr, every single time I get too caught up with myself, I don't stop and look at how hurt you are." Iduna cried so hard that she had to gasp for air.

"— and you're the love of my life If this keeps up. I can't lose you too" Iduna whispered in fear it might happen.

"love. I will never leave you, not until the day my soul leaves this body. Listen. However, it takes we will get through this together, believe me." Agnarr voice was confident as he assured her.

"It's been twenty years already. I can't be that confident I'm still where I was twenty years ago. Reliving it, again and again, it doesn't stop, Agnarr I—'m so sorry. It's just this weather, winter, the snow. Everything makes me sick" she said as slowly an expression of disgust and anger washed over Iduna's face struggling to keep the warm tears from falling.

How many times had he seen her cry, he thought, What good had it ever done to ease her pain? Years had passed and yet here they are still trying to heal wounds stitched from decades ago.

Agnarr held her in his arms whispering soothing words reassuringly her that everything was going to be okay if only now he could believe his own words.

* * *

The sound of high heels clicking against the marble floor echoed. disturbing the peace as one man was reaching for sleep on a black leather couch that took him a while to warm up, he used one arm to cover his eyes and rested the other onto his chest "I thought I asked you not to bother me about anything today." He said, not bothering to remove his arm to see who entered his office.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your sleep, Sir. But, a gentleman is waiting for you outside".

"Tell him I'm busy" he shifted, rolling onto his other side.

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but the man insists on meeting you. He said it was very urgent."

"I'm sure it's very urgent to him just like how getting some sleep in here is very important to me right now," he paused "if it's an emergency, let the cops handle it." he gestured for her to leave.

"But—Sir,"

"Tell him I'm busy and ask him to come another time" he interrupted.

"A nine hours flight plus sitting in one of those dreadfully uncomfortable economic class seats. Even you can't be that heartless Aster" said a big white-bearded man, six foot two and weighing nearly two hundred forty pounds.

Aster immediately recognized his voice. "Nicolas" he exclaimed as he instantly got off the couch.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been hiding all these years?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Well, that is a story for some other time. let's discuss it over drinks," Nicolas replied.

"Fair enough, please have a seat." Aster motioned toward the chairs in front of his disk "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" he asked.

"you know I don't drink tea nor coffee, but do you have any hot chocolate?." He replied while patting his belly

Aster resists the urge to laugh "It's good to see some things never change. Gazelle, you heard the man, and get me a double shot espresso." He orders as he dismissed the young lady.

A smile broke into Aster lips as he took a look at the man sitting across of him. "Nicolas, you have no idea how It is good to see you again you look the same nothing had changed".

"I wish I could say the same thing about you, old friend. You look more — older and tired."

"what do you expect? the past two decades I was busy trying to fill some pretty big shoes," He continued "you leaving this agency all of a sudden created this big space that honestly, until now we are trying to fill."

Nicolas let out a low sigh "I'm sorry I left you all with all that responsibility and without even saying a word. A lot has happened to me in the past couple of years".

Aster waved him off. "Don't be. Life goes on, you know? I'm sure you were very busy."

Nicolas smiled apologetically as expected Aster did not want to hear his explanation "I like what you've done with the office, you have no idea how proud I was when I heard the news of your promotion. You being one of my top Agents at the time also one of the best people I had the pleasure of working with I was not surprised for a second, to be honest, it was long overdue."

"Thank you, Boss, that means a lot," Aster responded.

"Boss. I did not hear that in a while," he smiled, scratching his beard, remembering days long gone.

"Earlier today I met with Sanderson," stated Nicolas.

"I see, You've been busy."

"you can say that, but not as busy as you are, of course. Chief"

"That sounds weird coming from you. But anyway, how is he?" asked Aster as he got up walking towards his desk chair, pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his suit jacket.

"Do you mind?' he asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Go ahead," answered Nicolas. "I thought you quit?"

"I did," he said as he exhaled "then I got back."

"I see," he said disapprovingly. Nicolas always acted more like an older brother to Aster than just his boss at that time, Catching the disapproval in his tone went by as no surprise.

"I was delighted to see him again. He did not change much, although he did gain a few extra pounds."

"It is about the damn time his body caught up to his unbelievable eating habits."

Rubbing his hands briskly. "Yeah. that did not change as well," said Nicolas, with a slight smile, "When was the last time you two spoke to each other?" asked Nicolas

"I think — I haven't talked to him since you've left" He answered plainly, as he was merely stating facts.

"Aster. what happened between the two of you?" he asked

"Don't you think it is a little bit too late for that question" he responded bitterly. And before Nicolas could answer that question, an agent slammed open the door, startling both men.

"Sir" paused the agent and looked at the other person present. "It's very urgent."

"I don't care how urgent it is, next time you see that door closed, you knock first," said Aster warningly.

"I–I beg your pardon, Sir."

"what is it this time," Astrid was slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"L.A.P.D. had managed to get a warrant to search the place, and Agent Wilde is still in there."

"Not in here agent," he said sternly. He stood stamped out the cigarette into an ashtray

"Excuse me for a second," he said as the two agents walked out of the office and into a next door soundproof glass-walled transparent meeting room.

"What do you mean he is still in there I gave clear order for your team to abort the mission this morning agent," he growled.

"Yes, Sir! But we were getting close to finding out who was responsible for-"

"Goddammit. You're not being paid to think agent. You were disobeying direct orders if Agent Wilde gets caught this could sabotage the whole operation and put other agents life at risk. what were you thinking!"

"I am so sorry, Sir. I didn't know-

"And that is why you're supposed to obey orders! Be sure after we clean up this mess, there would be some disciplinary action taken against you and your whole team."

"Yes Sir, I take full responsibility."

"Save that talk for later. God! I am working with idiots. We don't have time for this call your team and inform them that Nicks cover has been blown."

"Are you sure, Sir? Getting him out of there would mess up and might ruin the entire operation."

"I am certain my fears have only been confirmed it is not a coincidence they are using the same strategy; someone is feeding them information." Said Aster nearly whispering the last words.

"Sorry, Sir, I don't follow? asked the agent.

"This is nothing you should concern yourself with Agent" he answered. "There is still a lot of missing pieces anyway. Right now we should focus on saving Agent Wilde,"

"yes, Sir."

"I have a plan It won't hold them for long to search the place, but It might buy us some time, till then get your partner out of there agent Hopps and do not leave a single trace that the operating base ever existed."

"On it" Agent Hopps answered as she rushed out.

Aster returned to his office, walked to his desk, dialed his Secretary "Get me on the line with the Chief of Police immediately!"

"Right away, sir."

A few minutes went by before the chief of police called him.

"Sir, Chief Frollo is on line three."

"Thank you, call special agent Scar and Jafar to my office tell them it's urgent."

"Right away" she answered.

"I'm sorry Nicolas, you know how heated things can get over here. I may have to ask you to postpone this visit for some other time."

"Unfortunately then we must cut this reunion short before Agent Wilde ends up risking his life for nothing," said Nicolas as he put the cup down and opened his briefcase. He pulled out an old massive duty pressboard file folder.

Aster replied with a surprised look on his face "Showing up now, after all these years, I should have known. So how much do you know about this operation."

"Like I said you were one of my brightest agents surely by now you have put two and two together. They are using the same M.O from our case twenty years ago."

"Are we dealing with a copycat?" he asked sternly.

"No not a copycat. He has risen from the dead."

* * *

"Did you pack your toothpaste."

"yes"

"Is there anything from the list we forgot to put in your hand luggage?"

"No."

"what about the two sets of brand new under—" Kristoff cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"Yes, I packed the underwear, charged my phone, and the charger is in my backpack. Elsa, for the millionth time, stop worrying. I'll be fine," said Kristoff.

He was clean, shaved dressed and in his uniform. Today was a big day for both of them. He and Elsa waited at the bus station along with many other recruits and their families for the buses that would take the new cadets directly to the training base. It was here where they would part ways.

"Stop worrying? I cannot help it" Elsa sulked as she went up to hug him, Kristoff almost melted into her sweet motherly hug.

"Don't skip meals," she said, pulling back, gripping him by his big shoulders and looking him in the eyes, "and drink a lot of water. Shower every day don't come back with bad hygienic habits."

Kristoff glanced down at Elsa who was so tiny compared to him and yet he always ended up listening to her orders no matter how ridicules they got.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered rolling his eyes.

"and please don't forget to apply sunblock and lotion, the sole of your feet are always dry especially during the winter,"

Kristoff tried not to sound as embarrassed as he felt "Elsa, please, lower your voice, everyone's listening."

"Sorry" she giggled it was too easy to mess with him.

Looking along the road, they could see the bus approaching in the distance "this is it, I've got to go. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"you'd better. Be safe but before you leave let me say a few things," Elsa said hesitantly

Kristoff did all he could to keep his emotions in check, and keep his voice steady "please don't make this harder than it already is"

Elsa smiled at him and held onto his hand then she spoke in a slightly more serious tone. "While we were walking under the bridge, on our way here, it crossed my mind that it might be the last time we walk there and suddenly I couldn't help but think about you getting hurt, or something terrible happening to you. At that moment I had hoped to change your mind, and deep down I still hoped to change your mind now. But I won't I can't keep holding you back."

Kristoff felt her squeeze his hands trying not to cry. He continued looking down at Elsa knowing it must have been very hard for her to talk Elsa never been one to share her feelings and thoughts freely with anyone.

A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed hard, "Everything is going to change. Everything and I will have to accept it. I'm scared and worried all the time. About the future, but I love you and that won't change and I know how badly you want this that's why today I will send you off with a smile on my face. I'm so proud of you Kris you must know. Please, take care of yourself for my sake"

Kristoff knew he was lucky to have such a kind, gentle soul in his life. It's felt wonderful, having someone who cares, he felt so loved and cherished. Earlier today he promised himself that he would not cry in front of her, but it was a promise Kristoff could not keep.

"Kris, Don't cry. You'll make me cry, too," She laughed and wiped away her tears.

"it's not my fault, you started crying first " he whined Kristoff did not want her to remember him this way. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her to him, smiling against her hair, breathing in her scent "You always smelled so good. You smell like home I am going to miss that smell"

"I can't say the same for you," Kristoff laughed his infectious laugh, that never failed to make Elsa smile.

"I think we overdid the number of hugs legally allowed to give in one day. Aren't we cute? Aww you can't live without me, can you."

"When did we get so full of ourselves? Ha? You better come back without a scratch mister." She warned, kissing his cheek then pinching it.

"I'm going to miss you too Elsa," Kristoff responded, rubbing his sore cheek. "I'll be alright. I promise."

Kristoff turned his head realizing that everyone had boarded the bus except him "I have to go right now or I will be left behind."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Elsa crossing her arms causing Kristoff to laugh once more.

"Take care, Elsa, stay out of trouble."

"Speak for yourself," she said with a grin giving one last kiss on the cheek.

Now everyone has boarded the bus. the driver then closed the door and sat in the driver's seat starting the engine. Kristoff looked through the window while the bus got farther away. "Elsa, I'll be back before you know it. Take care of yourself" he yelled as the distance made it difficult to hear clearly.

Elsa continued to watch the bus until she couldn't see it anymore she froze in her spot, fighting back a near panic attack. She held onto her necklace trying to control her breathing.

"Kristoff," she screamed out his name suddenly Elsa felt dizzy feeling her eyes rolling back and the last thing she could remember was someone calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: Solitaire

.

.

.

She was going to be fine; she was not afraid.

At least that is what Elsa kept repeating to herself. But the thought did little to comfort her; it made her give up on the slightest hope that it might work.

Her heart raced as her legs itched, begging her to stop moving forward and head back to where she came from as the sound of voices and laughter echoed in the cold air carrying the rich scent of autumn spices.

When will this be over she thought as Elsa followed the guy in the olive sweater, later on, Elsa probably won't remember a word from what he said today.

"And if you walk straight ahead then took a left turn you will see the school library it's a pretty big building takes up a large chunk of the campus we have one of the country's largest book collection and If you ask me, it's quite impressive" he said spacing out which now seemed to be a habit of his.

Most of the tour consisted of long walks and awkward silence at the end of every brief explanation.

'-Now, we are in section C, which is the engineering faculty; some faculty here can have a thirty minutes' walk from each other. Our campus is quite big, and most first-year students find it overwhelming during the first year. Getting lost here is completely normal, because of that we highly recommend students to walk around campus and find out where are their classes at. In their spare time, of course."

Elsa nodded but didn't say anything. She'd been quiet for the whole tour.

"Elsa?" he said, turning to look at her noticing how pale she looked.

Elsa shook her head a little lifting one hand to her head; she noticed that Hiccup was staring.

"You okay?" He asked his voice somehow echoed.

Elsa nods, but she knew something was not right. Ever since the day she fell and hit her head with the concrete floor and got unconscious, Elsa began to feel lightheaded and dizzy more often.

How did he manage to get so close without her noticing Elsa wondered. She saw the concern in his hazel-green eyes, Getting a grip, she swallowed back the annoyance and slight anger Elsa felt even though she knew he meant well Elsa felt pitied as he kept looking at her.

"You look tired. I'm sorry you must be exhausted, you know what? Let's cut this tour short," he continued. "Alright. Do you see that medieval pointy looking building over there," Hiccup said pointing his finger "that's the girl's dormitory try not to enter the other medieval pointy looking building right next to it that the guy's side, sorry I suck at explaining," he said smiling sweetly.

Elsa had moved into the dormitory the day before, yet she made no effort to interrupt his explanation even though Elsa knew the way back to the dorms. Because then she'd have to explain how she knew and Elsa was too tired at the moment she believed she would faint if she had to.

"I think you're gonna enjoy living here and you'll get used to it in no time. Go get some rest" Hiccup smiled, ruffling his messy chestnut hair.

"Thank you," Elsa finally said.

"So, you can talk." He said sarcastically, " you're welcome and a word of advice you should do this talking thing more often." earning him a half-smile before he went off.

"And you should stop giving those fake smiles," she said softly.

* * *

The atmosphere maintained a chic upper-class vibe the cafe is one of the most popular gathering spots in town. The place was pleasantly filled with the aroma of ground roasted coffee beans mingling with the enticing smell of freshly baked pastries and dessert.

"I will have another cup of Americano, please," he continued. "Mirada?"

She shook her head, "No, thank you. I drank enough coffee for one day."

Eugene gave the waitress one of his best charming smiles, "Alright then that would be all," and maybe it was a bit much as the waitress blushed slightly.

"Well, look who finally decided to bless us with his presence, here he comes Henry Haddock Horrendous the fifth."

Hiccup entered the cafe and took the seat right next to Mirada "Thank you for the grand intro Eugene, the only things missing is a stand mic, a pair of speakers, and you'll manage to get us kicked out" he paused when he felt the glaring hot eye of Mirada looking his way "Sorry for being late…Again, this morning, I had council duties I had to show a new student around campus."

Hiccup felt guilty he was aware that he sounded like a broken record, but he could not help it ever since he joined the student council and became the president Hiccup's been busy, but he did his best to show up even though he never made it on time.

"Also it's Henry Horrendous Haddock the third Eugene, close enough. Although coming from you that is probably the closest it can get." earning a mysterious fist bump from Eugene.

"that's not supposed to taken as a complement Eugene," said Mirada.

"So, what's up? How have you two been?" he asked.

"I don't know you tell me; I've been sitting here for three solid hours doing nothing besides drinking four cups of coffee and listening to Eugene talk nonstop about his new car and his stupid collect. while you, Mr. president were busy being late again." Folding her arms, giving him a scornful look as she continued sharply, "how does that sound to you."

"Dreadful. Again, I am so sorry for being late Mirada, but trust me. My hands were tied on this one."

"Hiccup bud sorry to cut off, you can continue 'I am sorry speech' after Mirada start hers. Cause, clearly the four cups of coffee she drank was not enough. My car collection is far from stupid, not all of us can lose their shit over some costume made bows and arrows," said Eugene, feeling slightly offended.

"Sorry, who's the athlete sitting here again? At least I get to use those bows and arrows talk to me when someone gives you a car racing scholarship Amigo," said Mirada smugly.

"Okay, kids let's try to get along here" he turned to Eugene "what did you get this time?"

"I was talking with Mrs. Athlete here about the one and only Hennessey Venom GT. Except, I've heard there are twenty-nine ones of these bad boy present around the world… so it's not the one and only" his voice trailing off as he got in his train of thought.

Mirada snorted "I think I just heard his brain crack" earning her a glare from Eugene.

"Okay, back to the main subject. So, Hiccup honestly where were you. With that excuse, you only fooled Eugene here."

"fooled me with what?" asked a confused Eugene turning his face to Mirada.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. it's been three weeks since course registration."

Eugene raises one eyebrow looking slightly confused "Eugene! Registration closed a long time ago, and no new students are being admitted" stated Mirada with a somewhat angry tone feeling guilty for being a bit moody as she twisted her flame-red curl around her finger.

"Ah! Hiccup, this must be very embarrassing for you to get caught this fast man. You shouldn't have underestimated Mirada and I" said Eugene winking at Mirada as she smiled while shaking her head Eugene was always a good sport.

"But I am telling the truth," said Hiccup sighing feeling a bit tired.

"Hiccup I advise you to stop right there, you're digging yourself in deeper bud. It's getting really hard to watch,"

"If it's has anything to do with you and Heather. Please, spare me. No one wants to hear that I still haven't gotten over Jack's last episode," said Mirada, looking grossed out.

"Yeah, please don't," said Eugene, then he whispered to Hiccup, "We will talk about it in details later," shaking her head, Mirada gave up on saying anything else.

"I'm glad that my relationship with my girlfriends grosses you out Mirada, god knows something should." He said sarcastically as Eugene snorted earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey-he's the one who said it" gasped Eugene in pain.

Mirada glared at Hiccup as he continued with caution "Anyways it's a bit complicated I'm not sure what is going on myself" he continued "This freshman is causing a stirrup at the student council office the word around is that the headmaster personally admitted her here. We're assuming that she's well connected."

"This might come as a shocker to you Hiccup but look around, everyone here is very well connected. Some better than others, but still? What happened to no one can buy their way in here?" asked Eugene, trying not to sound disappointed.

"You did not let me finish Eugene; she's different. Whoever admitted her here did not submit any paperwork, and somehow she got accepted. She's still not registered in the system as a student here; her only identification is her name and gender. No family name, date of birth. Nothing."

"you're kidding," said now a slightly more interested Mirada.

"She could easily be the headmaster secret child or something. All this mystery probably came from him not want his wife to find out," said Eugene, sounding disinterested.

"Wow Eugene that is the worst scenario I have heard today and mind you Snoutlout had a lot to share. The man is old enough to have outlived the great depression and the girl I saw today is nowhere near twenty when her story comes out, it might damage the university's reputation. Now even some members of the student council got their eyes on her"

"ugh, student council those conceited egotistic slimes are probably having brain orgasm as we speak."

"Thank you for getting that disgusting image into my head Eugene," said a cringing Mirada

"Honestly, Hiccup I don't know how you can stand staying in that office with all these goons. last time I went to see if you were around, they had me trapped, and I had to escape through the window, literally." Said Eugene,

"They're not all that bad when you learn how to dismiss about ninety percent of what they're saying." Said Hiccup.

"That poor girl, I'm starting to feel sorry for her that pack of black crows will keep circulating her until they get all the information they want. Just imagining that pisses me off," said Mirada.

"Yeah well I met her today, and I got a hunch they won't be a problem."

"let's hope you're right for her sake." Said Eugene.

"Alright, then. I forgive you, but just in case this happens again, you'll have to help me with something." Mirada smiled, evilly at him.

"Sure, whatever you need." Said Hiccup feeling slightly worried.

"I've been looking for a moving target for my shooting practice," she said sweetly. Hiccup felt the blood drain from his face as Eugene could not keep a straight face he burst out laughing.

"Anything to help out a friend, Even if it means putting my life at risk and being hunted like a wild animal." Said hiccup.

Although things are not perfect and it's not how it used to be. Everyone seemed busy all the time, they did not see each other often and sometimes a week or two would pass without them saying a word, but when they meet, it felt like nothing had changed.

"So, where is everyone else?" Asked Hiccup

"Jack and Astrid won't make it. Astrid got training today, and Jack is MIA, Anna called a while ago she and Rapunzel should be here at any time."

"It's only the five of us again." Hiccup did his best not to sound disappointed.

"Yes, as usual. I feel bad for Astrid though; she was looking forward to hanging out with everyone today. Her training schedule is becoming more intense I would rather fight a bear barehanded at least then, it's a quick death."

"Thank you Mirada as if we weren't worried enough about Astrid," said Eugene turning his face and catching the concern on his friend's face "But she's a tough one. Astrid will pull through it. I'm sure."

"Yes, Astrid is a strong woman and I know she'll be all right but for the love of god why can't anyone grasp that Astrid is only human, and it won't hurt her to just depend on others sometimes," shifted her eyes sideways she continued in a bitter voice "Sometimes I feel like maybe she doesn't trust us anymore"

"Hiccup! I was planning on checking on Jack at his place tonight want to come with?" Eugene asked rapidly trying to change the subject as he looked disappointedly at Mirada she felt a little bit guilty at hinting, but Mirada did not regret what she said.

"Yeah, sure thing." He answered, looking down at the floor beneath his feet.

"Hey, what about me? I want to come too" Said Mirada.

"Sorry princess it's just going to be us guys tonight if you know what I mean." Mirada decided to leave it at that, recognizing the seriousness behind Eugene playful tone.

* * *

"Anna hurry up." urged Rapunzel.

"Wait just a sec!" said Anna, as she entered the car and dropping a pair of four-inch nude studded heels.

"We're late! Mirada is going to kill us," said Rapunzel grabbing both coffee cups and handing one to Anna "Here is your chocolate-caramel cappuccino. They ran out of blueberry muffin today."

"It doesn't matter thank you for the coffee," said Anna as she laid back in the soft leather car seat, closing her hands around her coffee cup as she took a sip.

"Why were you late again, Miss Arendelle?" mocked Rapunzel as she drove her silver Toyota Prius.

"I overslept" answered Anna smiling from ear to ear.

"Ooh, someone's in a good mood spill it. What is going on?"

"What do you mean—nothing is going on."

"Then why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts last night."

"You called?" asked Anna. She pulled out her phone. There were three missed calls from Rapunzel and two from Mirada.

"Oh, I forgot to take my phone off silent mode when I got up this morning."

Rapunzel responded, raising an eyebrow, as though waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but first you have to promise me you won't get mad."

"Oh, Anna," said Rapunzel frustratingly.

"I didn't say anything yet!"

"You went out with him," said Rapunzel said, more of a statement than a question.

"Rapunzel, Please don't start."

"Gosh Anna, why are you doing this? Han's got the worst reputation on campus."

"You think I haven't heard that everyone keeps telling me what kind of guy he is, but honestly I don't see that person they are talking about Rapunzel people change Hans deserves a second chance He is funny and sweet, and I liked him."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to say that I mean, you've only known him a couple of weeks."

"Oh, not you too, Rapunzel I think I'm capable of figuring out my feelings thank you!"

"Uh, I don't know I didn't trust him from the moment we met, and—Anna, don't you think you're rushing things?"

"you're sound like Jack and Eugene."

"Well, maybe they're onto something. Listen, you have always been able to see the good in everything, but Hans had a million of second chances. Trust me. It's safe to say he won't change."

"I know you're looking out for me, and I know it's hard for you to accept my relationship right now. Honestly, I wish I could stop all of this and fall for someone else. someone who everyone else would approve of but I can't help it, and I can't help thinking Hansfeels about me the way I do about him."

Anna wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry he's not perfect, and I am not either. I am not asking you to accept him right away but could you at least try?"

Rapunzel felt a rush of guilt that she had made her cry. Anna was always a hopeless romantic, and to her, it was always just about finding that special person. There's nothing wrong with that, but it made her blind to see what is right in front of her.

"Anna, Please don't cry." Said Rapunzel with concern.

"I can't help it. I want everyone to get along," said Anna wiping off her tears with the end of her jacket.

"Okay!" said Rapunzel in defeat. "Fine. You win ... I will try to be nice to Hans."

"Really! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna exclaimed, reaching out to hug Rapunzel.

"Anna! Careful I'm driving… Remember, I'm only doing this for you! And If he ever makes you cry, I will kill him."

* * *

The sound came again. A solid thump, The noise sounded like a big, heavy object falling onto a hard floor.

Two men stood near the center of the large, empty warehouse, talking for hours almost as if those two were old friends reminiscing.

"It seems like the shipment won't make it in one piece," said the first man as he sat back on an empty chair, lighting up a cigarette.

Both men had an air of importance about them as they watched the workers picking up the falling solid object and loading it into the truck.

"Be careful, you idiots!" Iago yelled in a foreign language turning his face to look at his companion, "Don't worry most of the men here are the same ones you have worked with before. It's just those two—they're new," He huffed out a frustrated sigh as he rubs his face. "The shipment will be delivered as scheduled Just see to it arriving in its destination, approve it and spare me the sordid details."

Suddenly another horrendous crashing noise was made jolted both men from their conversation.

"Talk to your men. No more mistakes If the word gets out we'll be lucky if it's only our lives we'll be losing let's try to end this night peacefully," he said as he inhaled another puff of smoke.

This time Iago stood, pulled out his gun, and fired it straight into the air. As the men frantically were looking for a place to hide, he yelled once more angrily in that same unrecognizable language, "you idiots!" he yelled. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I dare you; I dare you fucking useless bastards, you good-for-nothing fools! to drop anything this time from now on the next bastard who drops anything will leave in a body-bag."

He sat back down trying to calm down breathing in the cigarette smoke "Will you cut it off- will you smoke from the other side of your mouth" the other man did not attempt to answer as he continued smoking.

"Poor old miserable bastard," he said irritated all of a sudden his demeanor changed as if it doesn't matter how annoying the whole ordeal been to him looking at his companion in amazement recalling details of recent conversations.

"Oh, yes— I almost forgot a while back when I was staying at the winter crown hotel I don't know if you still remember that place it was probably two months ago. Anyways, There have been some ridiculous rumors floating around Oak Street."

A minute passed by, and the other man said nothing. He continued to look at the men loading the truck as he smoked letting the toxic fumes warm his body through that cold winter night dismissing the newly found curiosity written on the face of the men sitting next to him.

"it's ridiculous! It's about a cold case almost twenty years old something about you going behind Pitch's back and— "he paused and started laughing at how silly it sounded until their eyes met and the laughing ceased followed by an intense moment of silence.

"Have you lost your mind?!" His words rose into a shout, a shot of rage and fear-filled him quickly he could hardly think to try to calm down he lowered his voice, sounding more nervous now.

"If he finds out about you not—well, he will kill you or make you wish you were dead," he said while the other man blew the smoke nonchalantly.

"And-"the other man paused the only sound made was by the workers and their noisy steps as they carried the heavy boxes to the truck.

"How far this rumor has spread?" he continued.

"Unbelievable... I don't know I'm not sure that was a while back. When I was there it was just tiny whispers but with no evidence," Iago continued to talk cautiously. "which begs the question why now? That incident should have died down twenty years ago."

"But it did not" stated Panic.

"Jesus Christ! How can you be so calm! Why did you do it?" He paused, to let the warning be clear, "what you did there did not change anything thing it did not erase your past or ultimately make you a better person."

"Iago," he said in a warning tone.

"Tell me what the point of saving her only so that she'd be killed, later on, you just set her up for a painful death -you're playing a dangerous game."

Panic pulled a new cigarette packet from his coat pocket.

"Now is not the time for this. Drop the cool act and say something?"

He held a cigarette to his mouth and lifted steel lighter from his pocket. "What is it that you want me to say?" Panic asked as he lit up the cigarette in his mouth and pass it over.

"I will deal with the conscience when the time comes. Until then, no harm should come to her."

"Why do you protect her? You barely know this girl."

"Jealous?" He said smirking earning a raised eyebrow from Iago, which told him that he was quite serious Gradually his smile fade. He sight as the expression in his eyes turn serious.

"Iago, I don't know what to say at the time it felt like the right thing to do," he continued, "and I don't regret it for a minute."

Panic ended, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

"I will handle this" Iago took the cigarette out of his hand and blew out a puff of smoke. "Be careful this rumor did not just start itself. Someone is obviously behind it."

"Thank you. I wish I didn't have to drag you on to this" he said weakly the old man looked exhausted as if thanking Iago cost him too much strength.

"shut up this is kind of my fault I shouldn't have worked with you in the first place. This line of work never really suited you."

"Oh really, fifteen years working together, and you still feel the same way?" he asked amusingly.

"I can't think of anyone less suitable. It's a miracle you've made it this far, which is why we never mixed, too bad it has to end."

"End? You're going somewhere?" he asked.

"Nothing is guaranteed yet, but once this shipment reaches its destination, I am planning to put an end to this life."

Iago soon became aware of the pair of eyes looking at him worryingly "that is not what I meant!" he huffed "I am getting too old for this guns, killing, kidnapping these sort of things" Iago moaned scratching the back of his neck.

"soon, you will hear news of me which will please you. I've got a plan."

Reaching up panic grabbed onto Iago's hand roughly "Make sure your plan is airtight or understand this I will help Jafar find you, and I am going to send you straight to hell personally," he said coldly with a solid face.

Iago stayed quiet he couldn't help but smile and think silently to himself all these years he never had once regretted the things he had done. During those terrible times and heinous crimes he committed, to imagine a person like him had formed something he dared to say close to a friendship. What an unfair world they lived in people like him did not deserve such a luxury.

At that moment, Iago couldn't articulate why but the thought of never seeing him again pained him. "Have you ever thought about quitting before?" asked nervously, looking around the warehouse.

"I've thought about it—who hasn't?" Panic answered.

"Then why don't you just leave?" asked Iago. "I mean, with your skills. You can do it easily, right?"

The man chuckled at a frowned Iago.

"I'm serious about this, and so should you, why not aren't you tired from all of—this!" gesturing everywhere.

"I am drained—so, so exhausted but I can't leave yet," he said, his smile fading.

"How long will it take?" Iago pressed. "A couple of weeks, months? I can wait for you know. We can do this together. It'll be just like old times."

With that comment, Panic eyes grew brighter, and the smile returned to his face. The man stood.

"I am not sure it could take on years from now. Can you still wait for me?" he asked with his back towards him, Iago had not been able to see the smile playing on his friends face.

"Wait years as in a couple of years— or like."

Panic smile grows even wider his heart ached to hear that just now he realized how strong their bond was. That was Iago, earth most selfish being probably, first selfless act.

Panic eyes strained in hopes that they met one day again and saddened that the truck is fully loaded now.

"Iago, life doesn't wait for anyone. You must not wait for anyone either."


End file.
